Wolfing Around
by Werewolf
Summary: A werewolf is loose in Gotham. What if Terry is it's first victim? *CHAPTER THREE*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman beyond. The plot is my and Red Dog is my character.  
  
Summery: There is a werewolf loose in Gotham. What happens when Terry is it's first victim?  
  
AN: As for those wondering about my other Batman Beyond fic, I'm working on the next chapter. This idea just popped into my head and refused to go away until I typed it up.  
  
  
  
1 Wolfing Around  
  
  
  
Terry McGinnis's cell phone rang. Terry however, didn't notice. He was busy sleeping. Very deeply in fact. It had been weeks since Terry had had a decent night's sleep. Although, Who sleep anymore?(AN: Want to point out, that line was used in ROTJ. ) Finally, the phone ring dragged Terry from his dark dream world. Groggily, Terry reached out and picked up his phone.  
  
" Where have you been? I've been trying to talk to you for the last twenty minutes." Said the stern voice of Bruce Wayne, the former Batman.  
  
" Sorry. I was sleeping. Stopping five robberies and a crazed killer five nights in a row can make a person tired." Terry said. Despite being tired, he still had his smart-ass attitude.  
  
" You can sleep later. The Ancient Legends Museum was broken into. I want you to take a look around." Terry yawned loudly.  
  
" Can do, Boss." Terry hung up the phone and went to change into the bat suit.  
  
@ @ @  
  
  
  
Terry(now dressed as Batman) flew the (AN: I never quite understood this. Is it the Batmobile? The Bat-plane? What) "car" to the Ancient Legends Museum. He parked and jumped out. Terry didn't need to activate night-vision from the bat suit to see. A brilliant full moon illuminated everything. Including the smashed roof. Batman jumped through the hole and into the building. Batman walked quietly. The intruder had to be strong to smash through a cement roof. Batman looked around. Nothing seemed to be destroyed.  
  
" Nothing seems wrong." Batman said over the com-link to Bruce. " Wait." Batman stopped as he walked into a room full of wolf models. The room was fine except for an information desk. Batman walked over. He picked up a sign. He read out loud,  
  
" Werewolves are believed to be humans with the powers of wolves. They transform into a wolf monster every full moon and are weakened by silver. A scientist in England believed he had found the cure for werewolfism, but his theory is not yet proved.  
  
  
  
Batman heard a rumbling growl and something tackled him from behind. Batman found himself pinned to the ground by the biggest wolf he had ever seen. Blood dripped from the wolf's fangs. Batman realized it was his blood when he saw the arm of the suit ripped and large fang marks were in his arm. Blood poured freely from the wound. Batman tried to kick the wolf, but he found his legs seemed to be paralyzed. In fact, he felt his entire body becoming paralyzed.  
  
" Tonight, I make another." The wolf growled. Batman didn't understand. Did the wolf just talk? Batman tried to struggle, but he felt himself loosing consciousness. The wolf laughed.  
  
" Fear for your lives Gotham. Your wonderful protector has become a child of the moon!" The last thing Batman heard was a blood curdling howl before he passed out.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
AN: So how do you feel? Like it? Hate it? More to come. A longer chapter too. Also, could somebody please tell me how to make your font italic and how to make it small. It would really help. Thanks! 


	2. This Bites

Disclaimer: I own nothing. *sigh* Anyway. On with it!  
  
AN: So, you want to know what happened. Well, here ya go.  
  
  
  
1 This Bites  
  
  
  
  
  
Terry woke up in the Museum. He groaned and looked out the window. The sun was coming out. Terry looked around. The wolf was no where to be found. As the memories of last night came back to Terry, panic set in. He looked at his arm. The sleeve of the suit was torn in many different places and was stained with blood.  
  
" McGinnis?" Bruce's voice came over the com-link. His voice sounded as if he had tried to talk to Terry many times and doubted Terry would answer.  
  
"I'm here."Terry answered his voice sounded very hoarse. He cleared his throat. He winced as his arm started burning.  
  
" I've been trying to reach you all night. What happened?"  
  
" I'm kind of distracted by my destroyed arm and the sun is coming up. Can I explain what happened once I get back?" Terry actually didn't feel like explaining, but most likely Bruce would drag it out of him.  
  
" Yes. Hurry though." Terry got up and winced again.  
  
" Damn arm." Terry muttered as he got to the roof where the Batmobile was waiting. Terry hopped inside. He suddenly realized something. He couldn't drive the Batmobile with one arm. How the hell was he going to get back?!  
  
' Terry you idiot. What do you think auto pilot is for? Use your brain.' Said a nasty voice in Terry's head. Terry snorted and pressed a button on the control panel. The plane sped of towards the batcave.  
  
@ @ @  
  
  
  
Terry winced as Bruce bandaged Terry's arm.  
  
" So tell me what happened again?" Bruce said as he finished bandaging.  
  
" A really big wolf came and bit me on the arm. I started losing blood so I think I was hallucinating." Bruce raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Why do you say that?"  
  
" Because I……heard the wolf talk." There was an awkward pause.  
  
' He thinks I'm insane. Yep. He does.' Terry thought.  
  
" What did it say?" Bruce questioned. Terry thought for a second. Truth be told, most of what happened was a blur after he was bitten.  
  
" Um, I can't really remember. I think something about me becoming a child of the moon or something." Bruce stared at Terry. " Er, that's it." Bruce walked over to the batcomputer and typed in wolf and moon. One answer came up. Printed in bold type was the word, " Werewolves"  
  
Terry laughed nervously.  
  
" What are you saying I got bitten by a werewolf?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry to leave you hanging like that. I'll write more soon. Keep reading! 


	3. Cat Liver.....Yum

Author's Note: After months of writer's block, I have come up with a chapter idea. Random Quote of The Day: Girl: I'm suddenly aware and very proud of my breasts Guy: Me too.  
  
  
  
Cat Liver. Yum..  
  
  
  
" It is a possibility." Wayne said slowly. " You're kidding, right?" Wayne stared on blinking at Terry and said as if Terry was a dumb child, "Think about what you just said." Terry rolled his eyes and said, " Look, I have to go home. My mom is going to think I was hit by a car or something." He shoved his shirt on(he was already wearing his pants) shoved on his shoes, grabbed his jacket and practically ran out of the Bat Cave.  
  
@ @ @  
  
The rest of the month went by as usual. Every night, Terry became Batman and beat the snot out of villains. Terry had the feeling that Bruce was trying to somehow be nicer to him. Lord knows, how he was doing it, but Terry was sensing it. Finally, on the night of the full moon, Terry felt nervous. In the back of his mind, there was always a nasty little voice telling him that he might be a monster. Rolling his eyes, Terry left his family at home and walked down the street.  
  
Author's Note: Transformation time. Yay!  
  
Suddenly, a sharp pain in the side of his head caused him to stumble and lean against a nearby wall. Terry breathed deeply and rubbed his head as he tried to stand up, only to fall into an alley. Terry landed in a pile of trashcan.  
  
" Ewww." He said as he pulled a banana peel of his hair. The pain came again, this time in his spine. Terry groaned, as his entire body filled with pain. Sweat poured off his body like he was a human waterfall. His breath was coming out in ragged gasps now. Brown fur was sprouting on his face and body as his body changed from a human's to a wolf's. Finally, instead of Terry crouching in the alley, there was a large black wolf with bright yellow eyes. It let out a rumbling howl, sniffed the air, and took off deeper into the alley. Terry woke to find himself with the biggest headache he had ever had. Groaning, he sat up and opened his eyes as the sun flashed at him. He rubbed his head and looked around. A dead cat was lying by him. Or what was left of the cat. That was when Terry realized that he had to face facts. He was a werewolf.  
  
AN: Yeah, yeah. I know that was a short chapter and you all are probably mad at me for not posting in a while, but atleast I got a chapter done. I have not been able to upload any stories because my computer had to be moved to a new place and I had no access to the internet. 


End file.
